Cicatrices
by Neyane
Summary: Disons que la raquette de tennis du chap. 825 (Ep705) a frappé Conan un peu plus fort que dans le manga, et si Ran découvrait une cicatrice qui dans ses souvenirs appartient à quelqu'un d'autre? Des ombres qui rôdent, des alliés inattendus, espoir et tragédie. Est-tu prêt, Silverbullet? Traduction de la fic Scars de Tobina par K-Jan.


**Crédits :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la fic **Scars** par _Tobina_. Elle n'est donc pas de moi, et la traduction non plus car c'est _K-Jan_ qui s'en occupera tout le long de la fic pour la quasi totalité (sauf imprévu), néanmoins c'est moi qui m'occuperait de poster les chapitres sur mon compte vu que cette traduction est liée à ma team de fansub Eclipse Team ;)

Cette fic prend place après le file 825 du manga, donc attention à ceux qui ne lisent que les tomes édités par Kana, vous allez vous faire spoiler si vous ne lisez pas les files sur le net !

Résumé : Disons que la raquette de tennis a heurté Conan-kun un peu plus fort que dans le manga et qu'il est toujours inconscient quand ils atteignent la maison de Momozono-san. Que se passera-t-il si Ran se souvient de tous les petits – et moins petits – accidents de Conan ?

* * *

******Cicatrices**

_Par Tobina_

(Traduction de K-Jan)

* * *

**Chap****i****tr****e**** 1 :****Cicatrices et égratignures**

* * *

Elle observait silencieusement la petite silhouette étendue sur le lit.

Le médecin venait de partir et avait, après avoir rassuré Ran sur son état, recommandé que Conan se repose comme il le fallait il avait également dit que Conan souffrirait d'un léger mal de tête à son réveil, mais qu'on n'hésite pas à l'appeler s'il venait à présenter d'autres symptômes pour qu'il vienne l'examiner.

-Pfff, il faut toujours que tu aies quelque chose, Conan-kun, murmura Ran comme pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de sa figure. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte combien il transpirait.

« C'est probablement dû au match de tennis de toute à l'heure ».

Elle sortit un mouchoir et lui tamponna doucement le front avec. Son polo bleu humide lui collait au corps.

« On devrait t'enlever ça, ou tu vas attraper froid. »

Elle descendit dans le salon, où les autres étaient rassemblés, et s'avança dans la direction de Momozono.

Son père la regarda :

-Comment va le morveux ?

-Papa ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il dort encore. Momozono-san, vous n'auriez pas une chemise à lui prêter ? La sienne est trempée de sueur du match de tennis et je n'ai pas envie qu'il tombe malade.

-Mmh...Vous avez de la chance ! J'ai des vêtements de côté, pour quand mon neveu se sert du court de tennis. Attendez un instant – je vais vous en chercher une.

Elle sortit de la pièce et fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit t-shirt vert dans les mains, qu'elle tendit à Ran.

-Je pense qu'il devrait lui aller, mon neveu fait à peu près la même taille.

Ran s'en empara et fit une petite courbette.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je vais retourner auprès de Conan-kun et le changer.

* * *

Après avoir fermé la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle reprit place au bord du lit, regardant son petit protégé. _Il dort à poings fermés – je vais essayer de ne pas trop le déranger._

Elle lui retira d'abord ses lunettes, qui étaient encore sur son nez – comme d'habitude. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et souleva le haut de son corps des deux mains, soutenant à la fois son dos et sa nuque. Se glissant derrière lui, elle le laissa se poser contre elle et attrapa son t-shirt par la couture. Elle le remonta doucement, faisant passer ses petits bras par les manches, puis sa tête – tout en évitant de toucher à l'épais bandage qui passait sur son sourcil gauche.

Elle le laissa à nouveau glisser contre sa poitrine et alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour saisir l'autre, son regard se posa sur sa peau découverte. Elle pouvait voir – ou plutôt imaginer – les quelques marques qu'avaient laissé des blessures depuis longtemps disparues.

A part les égratignures habituelles qu'un enfant de son âge se ferait en jouant, en courant et en tombant, elle savait qu'il avait dû endurer des blessures bien plus graves.

_« Et certainement pas dues à de simples jeux d'enfants. »_

Ce sparadrap qu'elle lui avait enlevé la veille encore. Sur son coude droit, appliqué sur ce qu'il avait dit être le résultat d'une « petite chute » quelques instants auparavant.

Mais elle l'avait vu se cogner contre le mur, après avoir projeté d'un coup de pied un ballon de foot dans la direction du criminel occupé à menacer Sonoko, et qui l'instant d'après s'était emparé du bras du garçon.

Cette fois encore donc il s'était blessé, pour s'être confronté à un malfrat en essayant de protéger ses proches.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il était parti tout seul à la recherche de la petite fille kidnappée. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui. Tani Akiko. Lorsque Ran avait enfin retrouvé les deux enfants en suivant le chien, Conan avait été horriblement amoché par le coupable.

Il s'était éraflé tout l'avant-bras en sauvant Aï du bus qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait essayé de le lui cacher, mais elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué.

Quand ce tueur en série fou l'avait attaquée, il s'était interposé sans penser un seul instant à sa propre sécurité et avait failli se faire poignarder. Elle baissa les yeux sur la douce peau rosâtre du ventre de l'enfant et pouvait presque voir la marque rouge qu'avait laissée le couteau – bloqué par le la chaîne de menottes qui faisait office d'attache au porte-bonheur.

Elle exhala un soupir.

Une trace circulaire dans sa peau, un peu plus claire, attira son attention. « Celle-ci vient de la balle qu'il s'est pris lorsque ces horribles types dans la grotte lui ont tiré dessus... »

Elle pouvait toujours sentir cette peur qui avait fait couler ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait vu sur la civière l'emmenant vers le bloc opératoire. A ce moment là, elle avait été certaine qu'il était bien Shinichi (bien que ses doutes se soient révélés, plus tard, inexacts) qu'elle _savait_ que leurs groupes sanguins correspondaient.

Elle avait été si proche de le perdre.

Cette pensée la fit frissonner et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à passer ses doigts à travers les mèches du garçon, tentant de le réconforter.

Elle suspendit son geste.

Elle sentait quelque chose du bout des doigts sur sa raie, juste à l'endroit d'où partaient les mèches de sa frange. Elle le tourna un peu sur la gauche pour mieux voir, remonta ses cheveux et regarda de plus près, pour y découvrir une ligne fine – une cicatrice.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

Des images affluèrent dans son esprit.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sa forme, l'endroit où elle se trouvait...elle _connaissait _cette cicatrice !

Ces images qui lui revenaient montraient un petit garçon à ses côtés. De sept ans peut-être, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleu étincelants. Il aurait pu être Conan, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes et, surtout, elle lui faisait face sans avoir à se mettre à sa hauteur.

Ils se ressemblaient incroyablement beaucoup, surtout lorsque Conan ne portait pas ses lunettes, qu'il avait sur le nez jour et nuit.

Mais à cet instant, en regardant son visage, comme ça, au naturel, elle revoyait cette image imprimée dans sa mémoire.

Une image de...

« Shinichi ! »


End file.
